Change Me LOVELY
by taratroubles
Summary: Bella and Edward are truly in love. After bella is changed she finds out she has special powers or a power? . ExB. I suck as summaries. Read anyway! LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1 where are we going?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does ******** But I would like to. Edward's mine! And my sister gets Jasper!**

His soft soothing skin against mine made me get the Goosebumps. I wasn't sure about this changing experience. I can not believe he finally agreed to change me. I was scared and excited at the same time. This is it.

"Bella?" he said calmly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I can not do it. I just can't I am so sorry. I might change you when I am more confident that I won't accidentally kill you."

"What? I want to be changed. Change me into a vampire. It will make up for the whole Birthday incident." I yelled back at him.

He pulled me close to his body. He was cold. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and laughed at how much a fool I was being. I calmly told him that all I wanted was to be changed because I want to be with him for eternity. I told him that I love him with all of my heart and would never leave me. He told me the same thing. He was so cold yet so comfortable at the same time that I did not want to let go.

Then I fell asleep on him. He got out from under me and placed a blanket around my shoulders. He sat down on his black leather couch and turned on the television. He was watching sports.

"Edward. Can I ask you a question?" I laughed.

"Oh no here comes twenty questions!" He sighed.

"No this is a serious one. Why in the world are you watching sports?" I emphasized sports like it meant a lot.

"I am watching this because there is nothing else to watch on the television." He joked.

I glanced at the clock and realized what time it was.

"EDWARD! You have to drive me home!" I shouted.

"Why, you have your car? He said calmly.

"Because I have to be home in lets see three minutes!" I still continued shouting.

"Alright, but I thought you didn't like my driving?" He laughed.

"Well when I doubt, call Edward!" I laughed so hard I thought my insides were going to fall out. "Why aren't you laughing?" I shouted. "Wasn't that funny?"

"No not really but its good that you can amuse yourself that easily." He continued laughing at me.

I ran to the car, and he was already there listening to music. I told him to pick up the speed. As I watched the speedometer it read one hundred and ten miles per hour.

"One minute!" I dreaded.

I looked at the speedometer again and it said one hundred and eighty miles per hour. By the time I looked up we were parked in front of the house. He gave me a forty-five second kiss, because that's how long I had for curfew. I felt like my heart was thudding out of my chest and seeable through my shirt. I placed my hand over my heart and laughed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked shyly.

"Sure why not?" He laughed smiling my absolutely favorite crooked smile.

I walked past Charlie telling him that I was wiped and was going to take a shower, I ran upstairs before he could say goodnight.

I told Edward that I needed a human moment and showered, brushed my teeth, and put on my silky Victoria Secret pajamas that I took back from my mom.

"Wait, I need to check my email. My mom, Renee id probably flipping out because I haven't checked my email in what seems like forever." I laughed

It turns out that she was. When I logged on it said that I had fifteen new messages. I only looked at the first one and informed her that I was good, and everything was alright. I also told her that I was going to visit her with Edward over spring break so I could catch up on her life.

"Nice pajamas!" He smiled.

"Thank you!" I laughed. "Hey Edward, can you give me a kiss?"

"I just did. Why are you so eager?" He questioned me.

"Well, I don't know. I just want one." I answered back to him.

"Alright, but that's it tonight, you have to get to bed!" He said seriously.

"Can you put on my lullaby?" I questioned.

"Okay. But you HAVE to go to bed."

"Fine!" I said.

He knew I didn't want to go to bed yet. He mentioned that he wouldn't come anymore if I didn't get my proper amount of sleep, so I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up he was in different clothes and his hair was smoother than ever.

"Hey, you went home." I yelled.

"Well I had to get changed so I could go to school." He replied. "Hey lets do something different!" he said gleefully.

"Like what?" I asked questionably.

"You'll see when we get there!" He laughed, and smiled my favorite crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2 its beautiful i do

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But i will own a book with cool characters someday.

We got out of the car and we ran the rest of the way. We soon arrived at a place surrounded by a body of water.

"Edward you do know I am the biggest klutz on the universe right?" I said with enthusiasm.

"Bella you'll be fine. You know im here with you." He said once again dazzling me.

"Edward, you know I hate it when you dazzle me because you get me doing things that I don't want to do!"

"Well we might just have to change that!" He said unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked in the most confused way.

"Were going swimming silly girl!"

"But I don't even have a bathing suit. Edward, im not swimming in my underwear and bra." I stated firmly.

"Silly girl. I brought you one. Go change." He handed me a strapless blue silky stringy top. And a bikini bottom.

"Edward I am not wearing this! And you cant dazzle me into it."

"Oh really?" He began kissing me from my forehead to my belly button.

"FINE! But im not going to like it.

"Oh, but I can assure you I will!"

I changed into the so called bathing suit that was really string and I heard Edward growl. I asked him why he was growling but then he just started to nibble on my ear. He started to kiss me, but I knew it would end too soon. Before I knew it I felt like I was going to faint. I broke the kiss and panted heavily. He began to suck on my big toe. I scowled at him and he gave me the puppy dog face. I reassured him that he was a vampire not a stupid mutt. He laughed and dunked me in the water.

I yelled for him to get me out of the water and he didn't respond me to. He began to kiss me again. This time I couldn't break free. "EDWARD" I yelled barely breathing. He apologized and took out a cooler from behind the tree. He also got out a blanket. I asked him what he was doing. He didn't say anything. He then looked into my eyes and pulled something else out. I gasped. He was going to propose.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you…" He began to say. But froze. "Will you marry me?

"Edward. I don't know what to say.

"Yes?" he said giving me a hint.

"Well I don't know yet. I have to think about it.

He gave me a disappointed look and I found myself in the water. Ten minutes later I told him that I decided. He asked me what about. And I told him about the marriage. I told him yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. I would totally marry him without a single doubt in my mind that this wasn't the life chosen for me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I found myself in that perfect silver Volvo.

We walked into his house and we announced our big marriage. I was surprised to see that Alice wasn't already planning our marriage. Instead she told me to go celebrate with my fiancé.

Soon the song And this is Your Guardian Angel from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus began to play. I was surprised that he chose this song. We danced slowly. He closed the small space between our lips. And I accepted his kiss pleasurably.

"Bella Edward get down here! We have some news." Alice said sharply. in a tone that I did not like, and obviously Edward didn't like either because he growled.


	3. Chapter OMG now way

"_Bella Edward get down here! We have some news." Alice said sharply. in a tone that I did not like, and obviously Edward didn't like either because he growled._

He picked me up bridal style which I soon came to loving.

"Yes Alice" Edward called sounding mad.

"Well we are afraid that Bella cannot be changed considering us vampires have reached our limit with making vampires. Because if we add anymore our population will all be is either vampires and werewolves. And then there will be no new people and we will all be the same. Because vampires cannot make children." Alice stated clearly.

"But one person won't matter"

"Yes it will. The Volturi will find out and kill us all."

"Well then we will make sure they don't find out."

"It doesn't work that way Edward. Go make the Volturi change their rules. I can't change them for you."

Edward stormed up the stairs and I followed behind.

"This should be the most interesting sex ever." I accidentally said out loud.

"Bella I am afraid I cannot make love to you right now. I am too busy. I am sorry dear."

"What are you busy with," I questioned sounding angry. "You have nothing else to_ do _than me."

"Bella as much as I would enjoy that," He smirked "I cannot because I have to find a way to change you safely so you can make love to me all you want."

"Well baby. I want it now!" I demanded.

"Well then. I have never heard you so demanding."

"Then get over here."

I pulled him down on top of my and kissed him my hardest.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Ugh. Right when I have him in the palm of my hands. Someone always interrupts. I just want this.

"Come in" He yelled politely. It was Carlisle. He wanted to talk to us. What about? I don't know, that's why were here to find out.

"Hey. Good news and bad news. Good news is you can change her with safety. Bad news is there is a condition. You have to change her today. Alice called and told them our dilemma and they said Bella could be a vampire. But it has to be done today." Carlisle said eagerly.

"Well it depends on my Bella. Bella love, would you like to spend the rest of eternity with me, all of your waking moments staring at my face, and everyday and night lying with me and talking to me?" He asked me.

"Well when you put it like that.." I said trying to catch him off guard. "I guess. I mean you everyday? Why not Jacob, or Mike Newton?" I questioned giving him my best serious face. I heard the growl starting in his chest and traveling towards his throat. "I am only kidding. I love you and only you. Everything about you. I love the way you touch me and kiss me and handle me. Only you could mean this much to me. Not Mike or Jacob. And you know that."

He laughed at me for being so apologetic. "And I love you Bella love."

Now I said playfully tickling him. "When is this change going to happen?"

"Today," he said with a serious looking half decent smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 changing Bella

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But I will own characters someday!

Title : Changing Bella.

POV: Edward

_Now I said playfully tickling him. "When is this change going to happen?"_

_"Today," he said with a serious looking half decent smile on his face._

I felt so bad for this happening. In my opinion this change is happening all too soon. I was sure going to miss the way her blood smelled, the way she blushed after something embarrassing happens. I was sure going to miss the way she smelled without even having to take a shower. I was going to miss her sleeping and always being so clueless. I was going to miss human Bella, but in return I am going to get a vampire angel.

I wonder how she feels about this. I don't even want to know. I wonder if when she is a vampire I can read her mind. I hope so. I wonder what power she is going to have, if she has one at all. Maybe she will be less clumsy and not fall. It's all too much to take. If only Bella knew my outlook on this changing process.

"Edward, what are you doing were here. If I knew you couldn't sleep I would have thought you were. The way your eyes were closed and your head nodded off. Edward are you listening to me?" A small perky voice screamed up to me. It was Bella.

"How did we get here? I know I didn't run or drive."

"Emmett Carried me while Carlisle carried you. You must have been thinking very hard. Care to share?"

"Not right now Bella." I didn't want to do this. How would she feel about me after all of this? Would she still love me, or would this whole change be meaningless. I hope she still loves me. I love Bella and I don't want to hurt her. I wish I could somehow change her without the pain.

"Edward stop doing that your scaring me!" Bella demanded.

"Sorry I won't do that. Let's get this over with so I can make you my wife and happily be with you for the rest of your life and my life. I love you."

I quickly sunk my teeth into the crook of her neck and suck just enough to put my venom through her body. She let out a piercing scream that made me want to hurt for her. The only good this about this is I am going to have Bella for eternity. I kept repeating that over and over again for three day. Finally she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5 Hello

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight. i will own a story someday. you will see.

Edwards POV

"You're awake?" I asked. Not sure how I should feel. I was excited that she was my soul mate forever, but at the same time scared of what may happen to her. Will she have a power? Will the Volturi want her? Too many questions at once! I am too worked up.

"Edward! Too many emotions! I cannot handle it. She is fine. Everything is going to be okay. Now calm down. I am going for a walk to cool myself down." Jasper whispered.

"Hey love. How do you feel? You look even more beautiful than before if that is even possible." I whispered gently knowing she would hear me.

"Hey who are you?" when she asked that I thought my whole insides were ripping out. Did she not really remember who I was?

"Edward. Your fiancé. Your soul mate, forever." I said hoping she would remember me.

"Oh yeah. It's you." She said playfully.

"Don't ever do that again, you scared me."

"BOOHOO! I am crying." Bella laughed.

I chuckled at her and helped her out of the bed. I asked if she was thirsty or if her throat was dry. She nodded violently and I took her hunting. I wondered what it would be like hunting with my beautiful Bella.

As soon as we got there, she pounced on the mountain lion and sunk her teeth into its neck. It had no chance against her.

"Hey that was my meal." I said playfully when she finished it.

"Well then you must be a light drinker. I could go for more of them." She said as serious as she could.

"That would fill me up. You must be a heavy drinker. Let's get more."

She jumped on the grizzly and drank that too. She must have been really thirsty because after that she drank two deer.

"Bella hunny. Bella love. We need to stop drinking before there is no more animals." I chuckled.

"Fine. Race you back?" She laughed, getting a head start.

She ran as graceful as ever yet faster than I. I had no chance against her.

"Bella you are extremely quick."

"That's not even as fast as I can go. Hey stop saying those nasty things."

"What nasty things. I'm not saying anything. I am thinking some. Hey can you read my mind?"

"I think so. Are you thinking about painting our walls black?"

"No but Emmett is? So let's see. You can read minds and run fast. We should go tell Carlisle. Bella what is that face you are making. It almost looks like when Alice has visions."

I just had a vision. I think. I saw Aro sending Jane and some other people here. And they were talking me away."

"Edward we need to talk." I heard Alice yell.

"If you are going to talk about Aro, I know already. Bella had a vision."

"Bella has visions too? Yay. Now she is just like me."

"Well not exactly." She cut in.

"What do you mean?"

"I can also run faster than Edward and read minds." She said meekly.

"Woah. Let's tell Carlisle, and we will talk about Aro."

"Edward stop it." She said to me.

"What?" I asked. Not knowing what was going on.

"You're feeling guilty for changing me. I wanted this."

"How did you know? It's not obvious. Is it?"

"I don't know. It all hit me, and I started to feel guilty."

I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. But I knew Jasper wasn't here. He and Emmett went hunting.

"Bella you also have the gift to control emotions. You truly are full of surprises."

I knocked on Carlisle's door. He told us to come in and we told him. He was excited to find out what else Bella had in store when she accidentally threw his lamp across the floor. She didn't even touch it though. Bella is telekinetic. I truly love his woman. She is so powerful and beautiful.

"Edward! You and your sappiness, I swear, I'm starting to fell mushy inside so stop it."

_KNOCK __KNOCK__KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Edward yelled.

"Aro, Jane, and Felix."

We opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6 finding out

Disclaimer : nope. 

A/N : I love you twilighters. You guys make me feel all mushy inside. And by the way all of the characters are OOC! Enjoy. Oh and everyone you should read **KatyKatastrophe's** "**Bella and Edward Wedding**." 

Pov : Bella

There they were. The people who wanted to take me with them. Aro, Jane, and Felix were standing at the front door.

'Bella act like you have no idea what they are talking about and you don't remember anything. Do not say anything about your powers. Got it?' Carlisle

'I agree with Carlisle' Edward

'Bella be careful, do not say anything.' Esme

'Don't let anyone know you remember everything. Don't say anything about your power.' Alice

"Hello Bella. Would you like to be part of our Volturi?" Aro started.



"No" I answered confidently.

"Very well. Suit yourself." And then they were gone.

"There is something strange about them." I said.

"Yes. They wouldn't give up that easily. They must be coming back." Carlisle added in.

"Well I am going up to our room to get our laundry." I said to Edward.

"Okay. I will see you in the laundry room." He said with a seductive grin.

I darted upstairs to grab the laundry basket. I made it to the foot of the stair and tripped over the basket. I made it all the way down tripping and I felt two stone cold arms around me that weren't Edwards. This person was invisible. I soon too was invisible. Before I knew what was happening I was on a plane with a woman who claimed her name was Samantha. She told me to just call her Sam or Sami and we would become very close friends. She then explained to me that she came with Aro, Jane and Felix and she was invisible the whole time and Edward couldn't hear her thoughts because she was just like me. She told me that Aro wanted to be my mate 

and would keep me as his own and he didn't care if I was useless power wise. I shrugged it off knowing my real family would come save me.

We stopped in Italy. I vaguely remembered this place. All I remembered was that I hated it. When we reached the underground building Aro welcomed me and showed me to my room. I so wished that I was someone else. I wished that I was Rosalie or Alice because they were both home with their caring husbands. And I was here, stuck here until my fiancé came to my rescue. I soon found myself in Rosalie's body. OMC! I thought to myself I can change forms. I wonder if I get their power too. I pictured myself as Jane. Soon I was Jane. I walked out of the door and Aro told me to find Bella. Imagine that, I am Bella. This is cool. I focused on hurting Aro. He was yelping and whimpering in pain on the floor. I then ran out the door and all the way to Forks. Still as Jane. 

When I reached the house I was still as Jane. But once I was in I became Bella again. 


	7. Chapter 7 are we five?

Disclaimer : Nope

POV : Bella

"Bella", I hear that sweet voice coming from down the hall that I knew belonged to Alice. "Bella, get dressed. Were going…"

"Don't even finish that statement." I interrupted. I knew she wanted to go shopping. But I just wasn't up to it. I never was.

"But Bella, we have to do something later on. You will be upset if you don't go shopping." She screamed as she ran into the room.

"FINE! But I won't enjoy it."

"I never said you have to." She said skipping out of the room because she won.

I walked down the stairs, out the door, and into the Porsche. "No no that will not do, your going out looking like _that_?"

"Yes. Why not?" before I knew it I was moving at vampire speed up the stairs and sitting on the bed. After she played Bella Barbie we went out to go buy more stuff to dress me up in again. GREAT! That's just what I was looking for. Bella Barbie day! Well it did have a ring to it.



We got to the store and there I was. Standing in Victoria Secret, and I knew just what we were shopping for. Why does Alice always want to buy stuff from here? Why can't it be anywhere else?

She picked out blue, red, green, orange, purple, and yellow thongs and matching bras. It's not like Edward ever wants to be physical so why do I have to dress up in these stringy like material I hate wearing them anyway.

We went to Hollister, Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Coach, American Eagle, Delia's, and every other store possible.

"Alice can we leave now?!" I said in my whining tone. I hated shopping, especially with Alice.

"Just one more store. I want to get something for Jasper and I tonight."

"TMI!" I screamed at Alice.

We finally left the mall and would shortly be home.

We got home and I was attacked by the gorgeous man I call my husband. Did I mention I love him!?

"Hey Bella love. I suggest you go up with Alice and get ready." He said in a husky voice blocking his mind.

"Nice choice in blocking music. Dora the explorer? And where am I going?"



"Don't worry about it love." He said yet again in a husky seductive voice.

"Fine. I love you…" I said agreeing because the way he dazzled me was too much to handle.

"I love you too sweetheart."

I walked as slowly upstairs as I could to meet my death, Alice!

(this is where I was going to end but I thought it was too short)

Make over time.

"Alice do I have to wear this? I look like a hooker!"

"YES YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT! And no you do not look like a hooker, you look better than a hooker." She screamed at me.

I was wearing the most sluttish outfit ever. It was almost like Rosalie picked it out. I was wearing a tube top you know the ones that cup your breasts with a pair of really sort shorts. The shirt was of course navy blue and my shoes. Do I want to even explain the shoes? They topped off the hooker outfit. I mean blue stilettos? What was into Alice?



She applied light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. I looked into the mirror.

"I look.."

I couldn't even finish my sentence before Edward did.

"You look hot!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks love. Now where to?"

"You'll see."

"Edward this place is stunning."

I was at a carnival. It was beautiful. No one was there. It was like he rented it out for just us. If he did I would kill him later for wasting all that money on plain old me.

"I know. It's all for you my lady."

"Edward how could you waste all this money?" I yelled before I realized that he did it all for me.

"Bella. Be rational. You know this is all for you. I would waste all the money on you forever. And besides, it's not wasting if we put it to good use. How about we go on the jumbo shrimp rollercoaster?"



"OKAY!" I said way too excitedly.

At 10 we had to leave because the rides were shutting down. I was having way too much fun and I wasn't ready to leave but Edward said he had another surprise waiting at home so I was quite excited to get there.

When we arrived home he basically ripped me out of the seat and up to the bedroom.

"So Bella, we haven't you know… done IT yet."

"I'm aware Mr. Cullen."

"So… do you wanna?"

He said sounding like a 5 year old.

"It couldn't hurt," I said in my most seductive voice hoping I didn't sound like a loser "under one condition."

"And that would be?" he asked sounding more eager than ever.

"I get complete control"

"No Bella. That is outrageous."



"What's outrageous is outrageous." I said hoping to confuse him.

"Huh? So if I agree what kind of torture will you put me through?"

"I'm thinking so a painful."

"Okay!"

--I suck at lemon so don't be mad at me if I screw it up and it sounds completely fake--

I pounced on Edward, my beautiful Greek God who was just waiting for me to do something. I placed both of my knees at his sides, and started slowly kissing him. Shortly after that I began unbuttoning his shirt and kissed every part of his skin that was showing. We were finally in nothing but birthday suits. I could live like this. I finally let him take over considering he was the one with the, well I don't have to say it. He looked at me making sure I was ready and I nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly slid himself in me. At first it was painful and I winced but then it started to feel good.

I began moaning. Moaning louder than necessary but it was totally worth it. Will the family hear it; I really didn't care at that moment. Those few moments were pure bliss to the point where I wouldn't let him stop. I was surprised we never did anything like that before but I would make sure we did.

A/N: tell me what you think. Was it totally stupid? Did the lemon sound too fake? Was this chapter rushed? Review and tell me what you think. This is my longest chapter so far.


	8. Chapter 8 very important please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ**

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A WHILE SO I CAN WRITE MY NEXT STORY! I FEEL LIKE I AM MOVING TOO FAST WITH THIS STORY. I WILL DELETE THIS AUTHORS NOTE AS SOON AS I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING TO PUT IN THIS ONE. I AM GOING TO WRITE AN ALL HUMAN STORY BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY EASIER TO WRITE! THANK YOU FOR READING! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF WHAT TO PUT IN MY NEW STORY! THANKS!**

**-TARA TROUBLES.**


	9. Chapter 9 mhmmm

Hey guys I got my new story up

Hey guys I got my new story up. If you haven't read it already, go! It's all human.

Title: My baby's pretty as a car crash

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters, Alice is adopted though. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are brothers. What does this have to do with a car crash? Read and find out.


End file.
